The New Generation
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: I hope you like it! It's about a new character! E-mail me if you can! -hazelgurl


  
  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley walked down the street to the Ice Cream shop at Diagon Alley. They had spent their whole day shopping for robes, books, and other necessities that they needed for Hogwarts. " Another school year." Harry said as they sat down to eat their ice cream. " Yep! 5 down, to to go!" His friend Ron replied. " You know what? I heard talk about new students that are coming to Hogwarts this year. " It's like they were transfored or something." Hermione chipped in while Ginny stayed quiet as a mouse watching Harry carefully. " Well we better get back to the Leaky Cauldron before Mum freaks." Ron said getting up. " Okay!" They rest of the group agreed and they headed towards the inn. As they entered the room they saw Tom, the housekeeper for the Leaky Cauldron, giving a short girl with dirty-blond hair, and big brown eyes instructions," Okay Ms Lupin, just go upstairs and turn to your right. Your room 15." ' Wow!' Harry thought silently,' My room is right next to hers!' They went upstairs, bid Mr and Mrs Weasley good-night, and went to bed. All night Harry could hear strange giggling from rooms 15 and 13. The rooms opposite of him. He leaned over to a peak hole in the wall to see what was going on in Fred& George's room. He found Fred, George, and......two GIRLS!!!! The twins were tickling them playfully and they were squealing with laughter. The girls were two of the chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Katie Bell was by George, and Angelina Johnsen was still being tickled by Fred. If Mrs Weasley ever found out about that meeting she'd kill the twins for sure! Harry thought. Then he looked in another peek hole on the other side of the room to find the blond girl and a dark black-haired girl looking at a picture and giggling. " Anna, I mean it he is sssoooooooo HOT!!!!" The girl with black hair screamed. " Shut-up Claire! We don't want anyone to wake up!" The girl whose name was Anna whispered then grabbed the Claire's mouth and whispered to her, " Claire Cassiopea Black you listen to me and you listen good! It wasn't our fault that we got wound up here okay! Can I trust you won't talk now?" Claire nodded her head forcfully. " Good!" That's all Harry could remember for now.  
*********************************************************************************  
McGonnagal called out the first name on the list," Black, Claire!" The girl in which Harry had seen that night at the Leaky Cauldron stepped out of the line nervously. When she put the hat over her head it sunk until her small bony shoulders. " GRYFFINDOR!" Claire came to sit at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George and they acted like they new her and started talking to her the minute she sat down. " She looks a lot like Sirius now that you come to think about it." Ron whispered to Harry. She did look remarkilbly like Sirius. The same small figure, the same small dark brown eyes, the same tan complextion, and the same jet black hair. Before Harry knew it McGonnagal had gotten to the L's. " Lupin, Anna!" The girl with dirty-blond hair and the beautiful eyes stepped foreward to the stool sat on it and instantly it screamed, " GRYFFINDOR!" Looking relieved Anna sat down. RIGHT NEXT TO HARRY!!!! " Hi! My name's Anna Lupin! Your Harry Potter right? " " Oh, Yeah, I'm Harry Potter!" He replied fastly to get the conversation done. But to Harry's surprise Anna blushed a dark red and moved into a new conversation with Ginny. " Moon, Alena!" A small, skinny girl with bright gleaming blue eyes seemed to jump right up to the stool. " RAVENCLAW!" The girl sat down next to Cho. " Moon, Anna!" What must be Alena's twin rose nervously to the stool and put the hat over her beautiful head. " RAVENCLAW!" Anna went to sit on the other side of the brilliant and radiant Cho Chang. " Parker, Tobias!" Harry suddenly saw Cho groan and duck her head under the table top. When Cho saw that Harry had seen this she mouthed" He's my little cousin!" She turned a greenish color and went back under the table. " GRYFFINDOR!" Harry looked at Cho and laughed. She was holding her hands like she was praying mouthing," Thank-you Lord!" Then at the end of the list the last name came," Weasley......" Harry shot a quick glance at Ginny who shrugged and then he looked back. " Weasley......Ic......ci....." McGonnagal was starring at the name looking confused. " Weasley, Icicle!" A small girl with dark brown hair( so dark it was almost black) and brilliant blue eyes stepped up to the stool. She had no freckles what so ever and was starring at the twins for some reason. " SLYTHEIRIN!" " What!!!!!" Fred screamed. " No one in the Weasley Family has ever been in Slytheirin!" " Well," Said a light silky voice," Now one is. Thank Goodness!" The little girl flung her hair in Fred and George's faces and then ran of with the Slytheirins to their tower.  
*********************************************************************************  
From that night on Anna Lupin was always shy of Harry. But Claire Black was going to put a stop to this silence. " So Harry....," Claire said slowly sitting down, " You do know the the Autunm Annual Ball is coming up!" " Yeah....." Harry replied softly and slowly. " Well You know Anna Lupin don't you?" "Yeah.." Harry said now eager to know what she meant." Well, every one knows that you like her don't you Harry! And I was just going to say that if you had the guts to.......You could.,...... Oh, I'll just let you figure it out!" She stood up, shook her long black hair, and then hurried Lavender out the door to the grouds whispering excitedly.....Leaving Harry completely confused.   
" Uh......Anna?" Harry said. " Oh, Harry!" She said excitidly and then turned around to her lunch again blushing bright red. " Well Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgotoballwigney?" Anna, laughing, turned around and replied" Sorry, didn't hear you right I thought you were going to ask me to the ball!" She said then blushed again and accidently put her elbow in her soup. " Yeah!" Said Harry sweating. " Oh Harry I'd JUST ABSOLUTLY LOVE TO!!!!!" Then Anna hugged him a gave him( for the first time in his life) a kiss on the lips. Then she bouced up and left crying with happiness. Harry stood there, stunned at his first kiss, and then went to a his bedrom and went to sleep.   
" Ah...." Dumbledore said pleasingly," Once again we have our famous, mischeivious, and loving, Lupin, Potter, and Black!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I just got news that I'm going to Europe for 1 month on spring break and I am soooooooooo happy! I still have the flu though( poor me)! This is my first Anna Lupin fic. Hope h/h shippers and h/g shippers aren't mad at me for making this story! I worked my butt of for it too!  
-hazelgurl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
